


Sun - Zen x Reader (Part 1)

by IzTrash03899



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzTrash03899/pseuds/IzTrash03899
Summary: Based on Jumin's Valentine's After Ending. In this you are abandoned and Zen is your knight in shining armor.





	Sun - Zen x Reader (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first one shot, sorry if it sucks.^~^ 
> 
> Warnings? - Slightly angsty
> 
> (E/C) - Eye Colour, (F/C) - Favourite Colour, (S/T) - Skin Tone

He promised. In front of too many people for you to feel comfort, wearing an elegant white dress with lace sleeves and embellished rhinestones, barely allowing you to breathe, he vowed to always be by your side (along with many other things). So why was it that on Valentine's Day, a day that you cherished, you were abandoned? The sun shone, just starting to rise; an ivory ball of fluff curled up in your lap, peacefully sleeping and the space next to you cold, untouched. Your wealthy husband that you (despite everything that he did) loved dearly, Jumin Han, was away in Italy for a business trip once again, as he had been for almost a week now. That's why you were alone in your home, staring at the cream ceiling, contemplating life. You sighed. It was bright outside, projecting beams onto Elizabeth's silky strands of crystal fur.

Disrupting the silence that seemed to echo around the room, you gently shifted Elizabeth onto the white sheets next to your legs, pushing your still fatigued body off the bouncy bed and onto the cold, tiled floor. Looking at the image behind you: a wedding photo of us gazing at one another, lovingly that took too long to choose and now seems to be a meaningless yet heartbreaking reminder of when Jumin truly loved you. Embarrassingly, he decided to showcase our happiness and allowed a magazine to feature the photo of us staring at each other, love obviously shining in our eyes. Interview after interview were requested for us, yet he declined numerous for your sake; you didn't want to broadcast your relationship too much and unintentionally brag about how happy you were. Our now suffering marriage made you aware of how vulnerable you could be whilst in love.

Walking towards your balcony, you slid the door open, resting your hands on the railings which were black and decorated with pots of flowers. Warm hues emerged form the sky, protruding over the city, glistening on your smooth skin, slightly heating it. When he loved you, Jumin used to enjoy sipping wine and watching the sunset with you, Elizabeth obediently on his lap. Something changed though. All of a sudden, without warning, he became despondent, neglective. Once again he loved Elizabeth more, starting inviting her next to him, showering her with love, buying her gifts. Most of the time he was either too busy with work or his perfect ocean-eyed and diamond-furred pet. You were sick of sipping wine alone in the bedroom that you barely slept in and ruining pillows with your salty tears.

Tears prick at your (E/C) eyes, making them sparkle. Refusing to let them spill, you turn around to see Elizabeth grooming on the bed, meowing, jumping off and climbing the cat tree. You collapsed onto the king-sized bed (that was too big with the absence of your emotionless husband), routinely covering your face with a pillow and letting out all of you concealed emotions. A few moments later your phone, residing on the oak bedside table, rings; you roll your body over to reach the phone, checking the number. Jumin. You decide to ignore it, since he probably just concerned for his precious Elizabeth.

Afterwards he sends a text asking of her well being. You quickly send a photo with a simple caption of 'Good'. No further responses; nothing about the day your used to adore, that now would be spent alone with a creature you begun to hate. On the verge of tears once more, you weakly throw you phone beside you, submerging your head into the comforting, fluffy stone-coloured pillow again. Abruptly, you phone rings again, this time the number is a familiar one that made your heart flutter: Zen. A happiness that is unrecognisable surges through you as you immediately pick up, his cheerful voice brightening your isolated day.

"Happy Valentine's Day! I thought you wouldn't pick up but you did. Are you alone? You're okay to talk on the phone?" he asks. Sadness obvious in you voice, you respond, "Yeah, it's fine. I'm on my own."

"You're alone! Guess he's still not home. Glad to hear that. I thought I might be bothering you guys. How are you doing these days? Everything okay? Today's an important day, so I'm kinda curious what grand plan Jumin made for you both. He's treating you well?Come on, brag a little. I never really like hearing good things about that trust find kid, but I'll make an exception today."

"Okay..." you respond hesitantly, not wanting to confess everything over the phone.

"You don't sound too happy. I can tell just by hearing your voice. What's wrong? Is everything okay with you guys?" Of course he would recognize your distraught. You decide to explain your situation briefly.

"Jumin's abroad on a business trip right now. I probably won't see him today," you say dully, sighing afterwards.

"Wow, he acts as if he's the most romantic guy on Earth and he leaves his wife on her own on a day like this?" Zen asks, slowly becoming more angry.

"I don't think he even knows what day it is today." 

"Oh come on... That's ridiculous. It's ridiculous at least to me! I don't get how he can be so careless when he's with someone like you? Okay, I'm getting more pissed thinking about this. If that trust fund jerk won't treat you like a princess, then I'll be you knight in shining armor. I'm coming over! Don't stop me." He hangs up. Surprising myself, I'm anticipating his arrival! How lonely was I all these months?

Giddily, I change out of my pyjamas and into a (F/C) lace vest top paired with white shorts. You brush through your bed hair and spray a floral scented perfume on, letting it wrap around you. Since he lived quite far away, you decided to clean the house, spraying airfreshner and locking Elizabeth in her room with some toys, food and water, alert of Zen's allergy. As you sit down on the couch, the doorbell rings. You skip to open the door, a beaming smile on your face. Opening the door you see Zen carrying a bag with miscellaneous items inside. A white shirt covers his built chest, the first two buttons undone, whilst his legs don black trousers. Instead of having his hair in it's usual style, it's down, hanging over his shoulders. Whilst you awkwardly stare at him, mouth slightly agape, he props himself on the wall, a smirk on his face.

"How much longer are you gonna' stare at me?" His words causing my face to slowly become as bright as the sunset you saw less than an hour ago. He smiles at your rosy complexion, his composure softening. 

Moving inside, taking his shoes off, laying them next to the door. "I brought some goodies," he says, motioning to the bag.

"Just set it on the table," you say. Following him, you sit on the ash grey sofa, Zen opening the bag, setting them on the table. Out comes a pink box of chocolates, bottle of seemingly expensive wine, two wine glasses, cans of beer, and DVDs. Excitedly, you grab the DVDs.

"Are these ones you starred in?" He nods his head, smiling widely.

"I thought you might want to watch them." You jump up form the couch, randomly slotting one in to the PlayStation. You skip back to the sofa, cuddling up to Zens muscular form.

~~ Time Skip ~~

You were now cooking dinner for you both, stirring the mild curry mixture in with the chicken, rice in the pan beside it. Since you were taking a while to cook it, Zen comes in, leaning on the door frame, watching you concentrate so much on the relatively simple task. You set the spoon down, about to turn around when you suddenly feel arms wrapping around you waist. He rest his chin on your head, pecking it. You blush furiously, shoulder tensing, heart rapidly beating.

"How much longer are you going to be, my angel?"

"I-I was j-just go-going to a-ask you t-to help set up," you barely stutter out. He recoils his grasp, reaching for two plates, setting them down on a clean surface, as you turn off the cooker, placing the steaming pans next to them. He spoons the rice evenly onto the black and white plates, you doing the same with the chicken curry mixture. Both of you grab a plate, and chopsticks, sitting on the couch and eating. Gentlemanly, he opens the bottle of wine and pours the red liquid into the two glasses. You tap the glasses together and you take a sip, the sour grape taste prominent. Shrugging your shoulders, you down the rest and reach for a can of beer, Zen copying, a smirk etched onto his face, watching with curiosity sparkling in his inferno eyes. 

Popping the can open, you lean back, taking a swig of the bitter liquid. Already feeling yourself relax, you shuffle closer to Zen, smiling. All of a sudden, Zen speaks up, "I hate Jumin, he left something so precious behind. If I were him, I'd always be there for you, no matter what!"

Once again, you become flustered at his loving words. With both hands wrapped around the cool metal, you clench them, looking down.

"This isn't even the first time," you begin, inhaling to muster up courage. "Only six months after the wedding, Jumin went back to how he used to be, a bit worse I believe. The majority of the time it was just me, Elizabeth on my lap, watching the sun rise and fall. The house became a prison. More than before, he would be away on business trips for his plentiful amount of cat projects rather than projects for me. Elizabeth reined one more, and when he was home, all of his spare time was spent in his office with Elizabeth. As the weeks passed by, I realized that I had been abandoned. After he came home, he would throw my single thoughtless gift at me, showering Elizabeth with love and affection and time and gifts; everything I longed for. It's not like I care about the gifts, it just kills me knowing that all the effort and love I gave him was just a waste."

By the time you had finished pouring out your emotions , you were hugging a pillow, curled into a ball, tears spilling out of your (E/C) eyes. Impulsively, you take another sip of beer; Zen then takes the lukewarm can away from your grasp. His hand reaches up to your (S/T) face , caressing it, wiping your sorrow away. Looking into his sunset eyes, you see a singular emotion obvious in his eyes, one you have been longing for. Love. You anticipate his next move, bushing wildly at the image in my head. Zen's perfect face gets closer as you keep staring into his beautiful irises; before you know it, his warm, soft lips are delicately placed onto yours. 

Instantly, a jolt of electricity surges through your soul, chest tightening. Never have you wanted, no needed anything more. As you lean into him, he flicks his tongue over your lower lip, silently asking for permission. Obediently, you open your mouth, heart beating faster every second that passes. All of a sudden you find your hands tangling in Zen's long strands of silk-white hair, his wrapping around your back, you straddling over Zen's sitting form. Your hands trail down his torso admiring his godly muscles, continuing the motion; Zen's hands now feverishly sliding over your curves, groping your ass, resting there.

He pulls away, panting lightly, laying your forehead on yours. Your face is flushed, a slight dust of pin layered on Zen's cheeks. You're grinning at each other, eyes full of lust.

"You don't know how many times I'd dreamed of this moment; I've waited for so long. Ever since you logged into the chat room, I felt a connection between us. As the days passed by, my feelings grew but I had to suppress them and watch you fall head over heels in love with that jerk. I wanted to see you happy, so I stood by, thinking you'd be happier with him than me. I' glad I proved myself wrong," Zen says, pouring his heart out, your own swelling, tears of joy glazing over your eyes. He kisses the top of your head tenderly, murmuring into your hair 

"Goodbye for now, my princess. I don't want to turn into a monster," ruffling it and leaving, hand in his pockets. Silently, you watch his retrieving silhouette as he closes the door shut, golden sun setting behind you beautifully.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot. I will be making a part two, expect it in two weeks time! I already know roughly what's going to happen in part two but feel free to comment any ideas.


End file.
